Defying Fate
by one-choice-will-change-you
Summary: Katniss and Peeta become something along the line as friends, this starts a couple of weeks before the reaping and Peeta isnt the only one with feelings for his tribute partner, what if Katniss opened herself up to the boy with the bread?
1. Partnered with bread boy

KPOV:

My eyes focused on the slither of forest you can see from my history classroom, I tend to drown out the teacher speaking as the history of Hunger games never appeared important for survival to me. I then look towards the front of the classroom to our incompetent teacher who can't seem to keep any of us awake. I turn next to me where the mayors daughter Madge sits she's scrawling something on a small torn piece of paper and slyly slides it over to me, I glance at it and then give her one of my signature death glares she wrote _don't look now but Peeta Mellark is staring at you again _I don't even care to look because I know her assumption is wrong, why would someone so popular as Peeta Mellark care to look at me a poor seam girl who pays no interest to anyone? I'm just about to write back to Madge when I hear my name being called from the front of the class along with peetas name. "Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, you'll be partnered for History assignment you are going to do district… 4!" I turn to look at Peeta he smiles widely his blue eyes welcoming and happy as always. The bell rings signaling class is finally over, I head to my locker, but am stopped by those blue eyes and blonde curls in front of me.

"Hey... Katniss, umm I was uh wondering when you wanted to catch up to do the assignment?"

"What already? I guess we could do it afterschool, get over and done with" his smile slightly fades but returns as quickly as it left. "Yeah! Sure, ok my house afterschool, see you then"

I head down the hall to my second class, when I'm joined by Madge.  
"Sooo someone's lucky to get Mellark as their partner!" I give her a weird face, just as I'm about to ask her what she meant I'm interrupted by Delly "Katniss has Peeta as her partner!? Well you know I'm really good friends with Peeta we could swap if you want?"

Delly Cartwright is definitely one of the happiest cheerful peppy girls I have ever met; I would be surprised if she wasn't friends with Peeta!

"I think-"I begin to say but am cut off by Madge "No, I think Katniss is fine being partnered with Peeta!" I turn and grin at Madge who rarely ever snaps at anyone. Madge waves a goodbye as I go into art class. Definitely not my favorite class especially because I have to sit next to Delly, this new found topic of Peeta sends her on a gossiping frenzy!  
"You know Peeta won wrestling last week, they brought in a guy from district 11 he was huge! But Peeta still managed to beat him!"

"Hmm... oh cool I guess" I say half-heartedly as I grab my sketch pad and pencils from my backpack.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" I ask. She shrugs casting her head down at the table "I don't know, I just thought you'd be interested." I nod kindly and open my sketch pad to a blank page and begin to draw a stick figure. Art, not my greatest talent but I can draw stick figures! I look over at Peetas work, he sits right across from me, he has a natural talent for art you could say, I have nothing against Peeta his nice charm makes all the girls swoon. If I were normal I guess I might to but that dream faded long ago when I became the main supplier for my family, and if it wasn't for Peeta who knows if I'd still be here now. He saved my life and I will never stop owing him for that. When we were kids not long after my dad had died my family were going through rough times my mother was in deep depression and made no effort to put food on the table for me and Prim. Then one night when I was going through the bins at the back of the bakery Peeta come out with 2 loaves of burnt bread he handed them over and spoke softly "I hope this helps," then he ran back into the bakery.

I'm snapped back to reality when the teacher passes out a worksheet for what we'll be doing this term. "Ughh painting" I say to myself. But obviously some people like to listen in "I thought you liked art, your drawings are… oh uh interesting..." Coming from Peeta I'm not sure if that's meant as a compliment or a subtle insult. "No, I like art class I just don't like **art**" I spit back. "Oh no I see, you like art because you get to see my pretty face for an hour." I open my mouth but close it quickly not sure how to respond to that. Delly sends me a side smirk glancing between the two of us. To tell you the truth I have no idea what's going on. This is the most Peeta Mellark has ever said to me and it's all been today. I smirk and decide for once to play along with his cocky remark. "Yea your dead right Mellark because your stunningly attractive, I must be dreaming, oh is that a new shirt? It really compliments your eyes!" I wait for him to reply but he just smiles and looks down at his workbook. I then turn to see my art teacher standing behind me " Peeta switch places with Delly I think Katniss needs some help on her blank page, preferably helping her fill it" I huff and turn as Peeta comes towards me, great I think. "So would you like to paint me that might be more interesti-"I give him a glare "I'm really not in the mood" I turn and go back to my doodling. "That's the first time a girl said that to me" Peeta says amused. I was about to say something witty in return but I'm stopped by the bell. I stand up cursing at myself for falling into peetas trap and am thankful he's not in the rest of my classes for today. On my way out the door I am greeted by my best friend Gale obviously waiting for me, I put my stuff away and we head for the bleachers. I can tell Gale practically anything, we became friends when I was 12 and have been best friends/ hunting partner's ever since. But today I decide to not tell him about my run ins and partnership with Peeta, I have a feeling it will rub Gale the wrong way, he is super protective of me and it doesn't help that Peetas a merchant, there has been this long rivalry between seam and merchants Gale likes to fuel it with his constant fights with them. But that has never kept him away from the Merchant girls. My mind wonders again to _Peeta. _Why all of a sudden the interest in him. We've barely spoken two words to each other, but I realise maybe I've been keeping a closer eye on the boy with the bread then I thought. All these years I've been observing him from a distance and when I have my weekly trades with the baker I always look and watch Peeta as he ices the cakes. If only I could find a way to repay him then maybe this protection or interest will go away. "Katniss? Hey are you even listening…" I look up completely forgetting what I was talking about with Gale. "Yeah of course I was listening, you were saying something about…um chickens?" Chickens!? First thing that pops to my head, why would gale be talking about chickens? "Umm no I was just asking you why your staring at Mellark?" oh shit, I didn't even realise, I look down and see a smile playing on Peetas face directed at me. Damn Katniss what is going on! " I wasn't staring at Peeta, I was looking at… the plants next to him, dandelions look beautiful this time of year don't you reckon?" nice save thinking on my feet never my strongest talent but gale will buy it because he as much as me will want to deny this even happened!


	2. StudyDate?

hello ok this is chapter 2 it will open with Peetas pov waiting for her after school :) oh and this will be a shorter chapter I have a huger week with tests so next week I promise I bigger and better one!

****PPOV:

I lean backward against and old apple tree waiting for Katniss. I'm thinking over our conversations today and wondered how they played in her eyes... My brothers always taught me to get a girl you let your looks and your charm work the magic, but seeing as neither of them have girlfriends at the moment so I'm slightly nervous. All thoughts leave my head as she approaches me with a steady unreadable glance.

Time easily passes as we make our way to the Bakery but she's uncomfortably quiet and my attempts at conversation are diminished. But I can tell she's thinking of something... or _someone_? I bet its Gale Hawthorne dam guys 2 years older and he's from seam so of course she's interested, I couldn't help but watch them at lunch to she had stared at me blankly with a blush slightly creeping on her cheek.

Until we finally reach the Bakery, "I introduce you to my humble abode" god that was cheesy but it works on the other girls. "Peeta I know I've been here before, a lot actually, can we just get to work?" that was unexpected but how could I be so dim-witted she is too intelligent and strong for my childlike comments. I sigh and lead her up to my room, and then the thought proceeds to my mind _shit _my room! I haven't cleaned it. So I quickly sprint through the bakery holding her arm up the stairs to my door. I put both arms on her shoulders and apologise "Sorry! Stay here, won't be a minute I promise!" I see a smile slightly play on her lips as a rush through and grab all the clothes and stuff it in my wardrobe, spray some air freshener around and kick my art stuff under the bed; I look at my work pleased good enough I guess.

I open the door like a gentleman and watch her walk around inspecting my room, I sit on the bed as she makes her way to my bookshelf but trips on the leg of my easel and falls onto my lap. I laugh on the inside this is just the corny romantic stuff I wanted to happen; now all that's left is a kiss. But all too short before she jumps off my lap, pats my head and grabs her textbook. That sucked...

"Let's get started, shall we?" she says all to exasperate. I nod in agreement. We work for a steady 3 hours of course with a complimentary cookie break. It was uncomfortable small talk at first but then I got to know more about her as she started trusting me a bit. Everyday afterschool we are going to work and then I even got her to agree after the fourth batch of cookies to help me bake on Saturday, but she stated Sundays were purely reserved for Gale _of course._

I continued my honourable behaviour by walking her home but as we got to her door I was unsure how to proceed, do I hug her? Shake her hand? Tonight I'll settle with a small wave and a full smile. She waves bye as well and I turn around and hit into what could only be a wall but look up and see... Dammit _Gale Hawthorne. _I side step and mumble sorry and speed walk back to the bakery.

I see my brother Rye working the counter he gives me a sly grin. "Saw you walk in or most call it sun in with Everdeen, couldn't get her up to the bedroom fast enough little bro?" I look up with the deadliest face I can manage to give and reply "We were doing homework rye not that I should have to explain to you!" "That's right you shouldn't be explaining to him, more like to **me**! What were you doing with that dirty little scrawny seam girl!?" I gulp, rye grins and she grabs the rolling pin, next time we are soo studying at her house! Thank god mum goes shopping all Saturday!


	3. Master Chef in the Making

**Chapter 3! Thank you to all who are following my story, I'd really like some suggestions to make it better or I don't know anything! So this one will be longer since I have heaps of time now! Peeta and Katniss at the bakery and not much fluff because they aren't even really friends yet so you'll have to wait for more of that, but actually no I'm going to put in fluff because Katniss is not going to soften up in this chapter just cause I feel like it ;) enjoy!**

KPOV:

The past week Peeta and I have been working on our project, presentations are next week and I'll never admit it but I'm kind of sad that we only get a week together. Peeta and I went to the meadow to do our project ever since I'd found out his mother hit him because he was working with me, he had a purple bruise right under his eye that Delly tried to cover up with makeup way to light for his skin tone, so it was easily noticeable. And I felt too embarrassed to study at my house, so we settled for the peaceful meadow. We barely got any work done though; Peeta was so intrigued by the dandelions and wild flowers that grew here that he'd never seen before. Most days we'd come and he'd draw me or braid flowers into my hair. But by today we'd successfully finished our project, and next week things would go back to normal we'd ignore each other just like before, I wish it wasn't that way but his friends already made fun of him because he was partnered with a dirty seam girl, well that's probably what they're saying. Tomorrow I get a free day with Peeta or in my words a conclusion to our friendship? I'm going to his house and we're making a cake, I'm going to bring a big slice home for Prim seeing as her first reaping is only 2 weeks away.

…NEXT MORNING…

I wake up, look to the side and see my sister peacefully asleep next to me I try not to wake her by getting out of the sheets. I look the meager amount of clothing I own and settle for my black jeans and a simple grey jumper, but I look in the mirror and sigh thinking how plain I am and decided to before Peetas head to Madge's house and borrow a top and maybe some makeup of hers, I know baking's a messy task but I feel like dressing up today, out of element and definitely not what I'd normally ever think of doing, but It will be a first and a last. Madge has always wanted to doll me up but I've been very stubborn and reluctant about it always informing her that the woods were no place for a Barbie doll. I head down about an hour before I'm supposed to meet Peeta with a simple braid in my hair I plan to keep. I knock on the front door and am greeted by the Mayor Madge's father. "Madge is in her room, just follow the sound of piano that will be her, and I'll be expecting some fresh strawberries tomorrow! Come by if you can," I smile as he goes on about the strawberries I promise to bring him some tomorrow and make my way down to Madge's room.

"Katniss! Hi, what brings you here..?" I feel really awkward to ask because I just know she's going to get all excited, maybe this was a mistake. "Uhh I was just wondering if could borrow a top of yours you know that green one with the ruffles?" I look down awkwardly. "YES! Of course, you can borrow anything and maybe I can do you make up, is this for baking with Peeta?" I blush slightly realising what she's implying "Yes it's for meeting up with Peeta but it doesn't mean I'm doing it for him, I just felt like looking nice today, is that such a crime!?" She giggles slightly and replies in her sarcastic tone "Of course not! Now let's get started!"

I leave Madge's house with only 5 minutes to get to Peetas house, I can't believe it took over 45 minutes to get ready, I guess they're right when they say girls take forever to get ready. Usually it takes me 15 minutes to get ready but then again I'm not exactly a girly girl. So I walk down to the bakery, here the bell ring as I walk through the door, I see Peetas brother Rye sitting at the counter wearing one of those tacky t-shirts that says 'You couldn't handle me, even if I came with instructions' I slightly smile and head to the counter, "Oh hello Katniss, I'm guessing your all dolled up either for Peeta which would be quite a waste if you ask me, or you fell in a palate of paint, which one was it?" I laugh "Rye, I'm just here to see Peeta is he down back?" "PEETA! Someone's here to see you" he turns back to me and says "He won't be a minute, probably just deciding on what shirt to wear, he's done it every morning this week" I blush slightly but just mark his comment as trying to tease his brother, Peeta wouldn't put too much effort into seeing me.

I can hear footsteps coming down the stairs and see his hair all nicely done and a blue t-shirt that makes his eyes look amazing, he seems to wear the same expression I am until Rye snaps me out of my thoughts, "Close your mouths you two, you're going to catch flies, just head to the back and try not to make too much noise, there are customers you know." Peeta blushes and grabs my arm and takes me to the back where I see all set up are the ingredients for a simple vanilla cake and icing. "Hi Katniss you look um really pretty today" this is the first time I've really seen Peeta lost for words, I feel kind of weird so I just say, "uh thanks, you too." He starts instructing me to put the ingredients into the bowl; I follow orders but look blankly not knowing what to do next. I look up for help "Ok now you mix it" "With my hands?" He laughs to himself, I scowl not liking the fact that he's laughing at me he replies "No Katniss with a spoon!" stupid, stupid, stupid, he must think I'm an idiot, But I mix it all together as I watch him go to the stereo to put on some music, I really hate the song but I decide not to tell him and just continue mixing. He jumps up on the bench cross legged and starts playing with my braid, "Stop your distracting me," I throw my hands up and realise that I just sprayed some batter all over his shirt, He looks down, then reaches behind him and comes back with a handful of flour he throws all over Madge's top.. She's going to kill me. For that I get the rest of the batter and throw it on his head, completely drenched he runs after to me and strangle me into a huge hug, wiping his hair all over me face, smudging all my hard work all on the clothes. We topple over in laughter, my head on his chest; I turn to face him "So I guess no cake?" He laughs more, "Probably not, but I made cookies this morning, theirs always those?" I smile but reply "No, I think I'd rather stay here, you are a very comfortable pillow" I surprise myself with that comments, his eyes widen "Uhh haha yeah that's what all the ladies say," he says accompanied by a wink. I roll my eyes, boy's especially the Mellark's are known for their charm. We lay there for a while, until the batter starts to crust, it feels disgusting, and we wash up and go for a little walk, looking completely ridiculous with our dirty clothes.

He takes me back to the seam, and on my front porch I see gale sitting there with a huge scowl on his face, what is he doing here! I turn to Peeta and hug him, say my goodbyes, he looks a bit confused as theirs still a good 100 meters until my house, but he shrugs and walks away with a huge grin on his face. Gale hadn't seen Peeta but he would sure question my clothes all caked with flour and batter, and smudged make up, what kind of excuse can I come up with for this… "Hey Katnip… what's with your clothes? Where were you today?" "Umm long story let's just go inside I want to check on Prim." I say walking through the front door. "She's at my house with Rory, now can you tell me what happened?" I huff, why is he so interested? "Gale, let's just say a minor food fight," he looks still too curious for my liking, "With who, Mellark?" I gulp, I shouldn't have to justify myself but I decide to avoid an argument "Um no with Madge, we were making a cake and things just got messy that's all. Happy now?" Good save but I'm going to have to go back to Madge's tonight to tell her about this. "Oh ok, well I hope you had fun. I was just going to ask if we were still hunting tomorrow." I look up confused, he waited here all day to ask me that, "Of course we are now can you go I kind of want to get changed." He nods and leaves. I curse at myself, why did I lie. If Gale has a problem with me hanging out with Peeta then he can go find himself another hunting partner if he's going to act so immature.

I close my eyes full back on my bed and groan; I try and forget about Gale, and even Peeta but my thoughts lead towards the reaping, and I have a really bad feeling.

**Ok so Peeta and Katniss are making progress, well sort of if you count a food fight as falling love. How do you all think this stories going? I'd love to hear from you!**


	4. Wholesome Brotherly Advice

_Death is but a name, a date, a milestone by the stormy road, where you may lay aside your load and bow your face and rest and__wait__, defying fear, defying fate._

**Hey ok I found this quote and it kind of fits into my story so I thought I'd post it! But I'd also like to celebrate I got my first review! Haha sorry I'm a bit lame but please review, follow and read! And can I just say how happy I am that you guys actually like my story! Love you guys thanks so much 3**

**Ohh and maybe I should include what's happening this chapter? Well its Peetas pov and he's going to be all giddy about his little baking sesh with Katniss, and he's going to test a new theory of his…..**

PPOV_  
_

I walk back to the bakery with a huge grin plastered on my face I mean why wouldn't I, Katniss Everdeen came over to my house to hang out, and from what I gathered she was not only wearing I really nice top that made her boobs look…damn it I mean that made her look really god damn beautiful, she was wearing make up! Now to me that either means she wants to impress me or that… she wants to impress me! Without getting too cocky I should test out my theory more.

Everyone knows I've been in love with this girl since forever, and when I say forever I mean since I first laid eyes on her, her two braids and her beautiful voice that has eternally captured my heart. But Rye always told me telling a girl you've been watching her walk home every day might seem a tad creepy, so my upcoming philosophy on how to get Katniss is still a work in progress but it seems I've made a breakthrough of some sort, God knows it's hard to get Katniss to talk to you, but having her smile and laugh at my cheesy jokes is like winning the jackpot.

I stroll into the bakery million dollar grin plastered on my face, my dad raises an eyebrow but I ignore it grabbing a cookie, biting it with emphasis, a little skip in my step might be a bit over the top but I'm really happy so people can just deal with it!

I sit on my bed making a mental list of ways to impress Katniss, I've been sitting in the back seat of this metaphorical car we're in but now I'm taking the wheel and am going to be the best imaginary boyfriend she'll ever have. Because the thought of the reaping next Monday isn't something I can handle right now, this could possibly be my last chance at being with her, I'm not going to waste it on my shy little attitude I'm going to step up and show her theirs not only one 6 foot, tanned, hunter boy in town. So my next move is getting a weapon, bread knife from the kitchen? That might work.

Next part is when…well I know she goes hunting on Sunday morning, so there its settled, hunting tomorrow and I'll just happen to bump into Katniss, yep perfectly legitimate and flawless plan.

…

My alarm sounded at its usual time at 4 a.m. for the first time in months I pressed snooze; I got the morning off work, so I got to sleep in till 6. I got all dressed, in what I would call sexy hunter gear, I hope Katniss thinks that to. The bread knife kind of kills the look but it's their primarily for protection. I'm about to leave, when I hear someone clearing their throat behind me, of course Rye…

"So little bro, what got you all dressed up?"

"Walk in the…meadow, yeah the meadow!" I press my lips together tightly waiting for his response.

"So a walk through the safe meadow requires a bread knife? Interesting… you sure you're not going to, say, the forest?"

I frown. He caught on; my excuse was pretty lame... "Peeta if you're going to go surprise Katniss I truly suggest not to. Sunday she hunts with Gale, trust me he can't stop going about his special Sundays with Katniss and we all know they spend it in the woods, the guy fell hard for her, obviously not as hard as you but today just lay off until you get a formal invitation! Follow my big brotherly advice, I speak truth!"

I guess Rye could be right on some level but I'm willing to risk it.

I stand less than a metre in front of the fence. A small opening shows a clear way through but I'm still a bit scared. I push that fear away and go under, I run towards the trees stopping to rest on a log. Stage one complete, now all I need to do is find Katniss. The wait seems pretty endless, I don't know these woods, and I don't even know how to get back.

I've been sitting here for literally an hour. Is she coming or am I in the wrong woods or something? This is endless, maybe Rye was right I guess I can just talk to her tomorrow. I get up wiping my back clear of the dirt and leaves and begin to walk.

But then I see her, crouched slightly, barely a sound she makes as a small grin plays on her mouth as her bow is raised aiming for her pray. Not really watching where I'm going, I manage to trip on a branch scaring the deer she was after away, instinctively she turns towards me. I get up with barely a grazed arm but it stings like hell!

An uncomfortable feeling stirs within me, she looks mad and so does her hunting partner coming up behind her…_shit._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Are you crazy Peeta, I could've nearly skewered you!" she yells.

All I do is think of her comment _are you crazy Peeta, _of course I am can't she see I'm crazy about her, but I decide not to say that with Gale keeping a watchful eye from a few metres back. I don't know what to say… hey Katniss I just came here hoping I could watch you be all badass then after you'll give me a squirrel and maybe a kiss..? Nope. I will just have to let my gift for words work its magic.

"I was, I mean, I came here to see, you." I mumble barely audible but when I look up a blush creeps on her cheeks, I think that's a good sign.

But I clearly mistake it with a flush of anger because her face is reproachful, gale looks giddy, hanging out for her next words, probably hoping she tells me to get a life and never speak to her again.

"Gale, Peeta didn't know Sunday was our hunting day so lay off with the intimidating smirk. But, Peeta you had no right to come here, you could have gotten lost, and second you could have gotten killed! I thought that I could trust you but you make me feel, I mean I thought that we…never mind can you just go. Leave me alone for a while. But first I guess I should take you back to the Bakery."

"Kat, I'm fine trust me-"Darn, second time I've fallen over when did I become such a cluts?

"Catnip, I thought you weren't friends with bread boy…he can get back by himself!" Katniss shoots Gale a look, telling me something's up.

"Of course we're friends! Who do you think she's been spending the last week with?" I reply with a bitter tone, which completely came out pathetic.

"Ok big boy let's get you back the bakery before you hurt someone with that knife…wait, is that a bread knife?" she chuckles, but quickly goes back to an annoyed face. She really holds a grudge.

The walk back was uncomfortable, she barely looked at me, and she was mumbling to herself, this has been awkward and completely not how I imagined this day to go. Maybe I was wrong, she has a gale, hunting partner, and it is completely not me to act all vicious and menacing. And she acted all weird about us being friends, it's not like I haven't said it before.

She leaves me by the front door and stutters a goodbye. I watch her run back to the seam, completely torn; I guess I won't need this day off afterwards.

But now I know what I'm going to do, faze two will commence Tuesday. I'll give her space Monday just as she wanted, but then I need to bring back our friendship, because I've been taking it for granted, moving way too fast for her, but I have just the idea that might move things along, and if this doesn't work I don't know what will!

I walk into the bakery and spot my targets, Delly and her friends buying cupcakes from a grinning Rye. These girls are typical Merchant, they are stereotype bitchy and Marcy is just the girl I need for the job, of getting Katniss jealious.

**Ok... so I tried to make it long, but I have an Italian test next week so I'm studying! But I promise the next one will be 2000 words or more!**

**And… did you see the new catching fire photos! How epic are they! I can't believe another year till the movie at least we have fan fictions to keep us occupied. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up next week **


	5. The Almost Kiss

**Ciao followers and new time readers, I am now finished school, summer time is finally here! **

**Today I've eaten around 5 pieces of cake, I'm now inspired to write, but I've signed around 50 yearbooks today, I try to keep them memorable, not the boring stuff like "Have a great summer, love you xx" I go for a more random and loving approach…but I'll get to the story because that's what you're here to read J enjoy and please follow and review! **

KPOV:

Since when did it become so hard to understand what guys were thinking, wait let me rephrase this when did I, Katniss Everdeen refrain from my sullen attitude and get mixed up in a situation with a guy? More pacifically Peeta Mellark, my conflicting emotions towards the current situation trouble me.

On one hand I'm thinking about Gale and the obvious confusion he must be going through, he hasn't really talked to me, I mean awkward chitchat on the way to school but I can tell he knows I lied to him about Peeta so until that conversation reaches the surface I'm trying to go along with things like I used to. But then theirs Peeta, I'm casing him as a left hand crisis, because he's always their when I need him, but complicates things, he's so different to Gale and up until now I never realized how much I cared about him and needed him.

But it's Friday, and he hasn't spoken to me, not a word. I realise I told him to stay away from me but it's like he doesn't even care and I'm left really confused especially on Monday when I saw Delly and her crew enter school, Marcie is one special girl I keep my hatred for hidden, but when I was with Peeta last week we joked about how if I dressed my sister in a pillow case, Marcie's dress would still be shorter. I was shocked when I saw him hand and hand with her walking through the corridor. I think I was literally gaping.

Beautiful is one word of many I could use to describe Little Miss Marcie but in that list first would be a much harsher B word. She has classic ridiculously pretty looks, soft blue eyes followed by a creamy tan that only Seam people possess but in her case that and her golden brown hair make her unique in terms of classic Merchant features - blue eyes, fair skinned, blonde hair. I felt betrayed by Peeta added with a twinge of jealousy I would never admit to possessing.

But their relationship lasted all of three days before I saw her slap him by his locker, I couldn't contain a smile for the rest of the day. Unluckily Madge saw my attitude change and connected the dots. So here I am now waiting by his locker, where in 5 minutes when the bell goes I will no doubt make a fool of myself. Ideal conversation topics include, Marcie, Us, and if it comes down to it apologizing. This is new territory for me so I had Madge give me some tips.

Basically Madge told me to be calm and not lash out at him like I probably would of, my main priority is getting back Peeta as a _friend_, I miss him more then I should, and if on Monday he got reaped, I couldn't live with myself if things were never resolved.

The bell sounds and my heart literally skips a beat and increases its pace, I don't know why I'm so nervous, I guess I'm scared that he'll laugh in my face and decline my apology.

I told Prim I'd meet her at home, my excuse being unfinished business needs attending, she smiled her innocent child like smile, and giggled knowingly. She is to mature for her own age, it's like she can decipher me with one glance.

When I see his Peeta he's already spotted me waiting in front of his locker, hope overpowers fear, his eyes lit up and I guess so did mine.

"Katniss-" I stop his sentence before I lose my courage, my limited experience in apologizing starts with when I nearly drowned Prims cat Buttercup and finished when I ruined Madge's shirt during that food fight with Peeta. So you could say I'm not good with words.

"Peeta, I'm sorry about the woods, I'm sorry about that, the way I reacted was over the top, you confused me, and I still am…I mean I still am confused. Explain this to me, because seeing you with Marcie made me mad and betrayed and jealous… and not being with you this week made me long for your friendship and well I miss you Peeta." Ok that was not what I rehearsed, I sounded like a babbling preschooler, apologizing for doing something wrong.

"Katniss, Marcie was just a way for me to get you jealous! I know that's stupid, and totally immature, and you'll probably think I'm weird, and hate me for it, but I had to see if you liked me that way!" He looks down guiltily.

"What do you mean liked you _that _way?" I know but I have to hear him say it, and I don't know how to let him down, because I've opened myself up too much to this boy and dating is not on the agenda at all.

"Katniss, you know what way, please just tell me no and I'll back off" He says leaning forward, my eyes move from is eyes to his lips but I quickly look down.

"No. Peeta, I don't like you that way. I can't believe you manipulated me"

"Katniss..."

I turn around before I can see his reaction and run away, back home where Prim is probably waiting for a success story I can't give her.

This is stupid, I feel regret, I guess me fighting my teenage hormones edging me to kiss him wasn't a good idea, because right now I want to burst out crying, but that would be juvenile. I owe it to myself to man up and stop giving in.

I decided before I head home to stop by the hob. I do need to by some thread, for prims reaping outfit it needs major adjusting as it was mine at her age and Prim has a much smaller stature, for twelve years old she looks much younger, that's why the prospect of my baby sisters name in that reaping bowl is so scary and I will do anything to keep her safe. I'm also worried for Gale, it's his last year being eligible for reaping and as that is all well and good, the number of times his name is in their doesn't put the odds in his favor. And for some reason a large amount of my worry goes towards Peeta, but considering I just crushed his heart I have no right to go and care for him now.

The stale path towards the black market generally consumed by Seam folk with the odd peacekeeper here and there is a long walk from school, giving me plenty of time to think. And that's what I've been doing a lot of these past few weeks isn't it? Thinking.

Kicking the dirt while I walk and humming to myself. I feel really lonely this time of year in the past it generally builds up to that feeling, with my dad's passing before my first reaping I had no one to guide me through it and help me stay strong, I had myself as a martyr to keep going. But realising now, I also had the dandelion. It did, I mean he did save me after all and give me some hope that I can handle it; not only the reaping's but taking care of Prim.

I'm finally outside the old decrepit building that once was a coal warehouse, but with more efficient ways to transport it the warehouse was abandoned and was eventually taken over by the Hob.

The constant loud atmosphere of the Hob was evident but the banter was followed by music and loud dancing echoing through the hard wood floors.

I enter only to be swarmed by the rows and swirls of dancing interlocked people singing along to timeworn songs, only sung on occasions; we hardly ever celebrate like this but, to have this space we wouldn't want it to go to waste.

The comparatively lenient district 12 peacekeepers tolerated the Hob, and some such as Darius joined in these types of celebrations and never failed to tease me in the frequent run ins at the Hob.

I'm not exactly in the mood for celebrating whatever it is this party is for. But when I see Prim linked arms with Gale's siblings Rory and holding hands with Posy my concerns fade as I see the smile playing on her mouth as Posy trips over her own feet. I look over and even see Gale sitting on a barrel watching them clapping along top the music. There are few memories like this I cherish.

I eventually join in, Gale smuggles me to the dance area, and all though I'm not much of a dancer these are the times I sing my heart out.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!_

I always loved this song, singing it with my dad as a kid, jamming out to it now brings back youth that I never got to enjoy, I had to grow up and handle the home when I was twelve, no time to do things because I just wanted to.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!_

There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'll never lose her out of sight, we were so young  
I think of her now and then  
Still hear the song, reminding me of a friend

Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

The song continues on and night falls when we all decide to go home. Prim lets go of my hand and runs ahead to Rory as me and Gale lag behind.

"What a night Catnip"

"Yea, I really needed that, it's been a hectic day" I know where this conversations leading I need to change subject!

"Sooo Gale. What have you been up to lately?" That was a lame attempt but I can't see this going wrong.

"Well how about I start with Marcie all over me on Wednesday. Course I went with it, but she said something about Mellark trying to get you jealous…explain this to me because you told me there was nothing going on between you two?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Peeta and I just have a complicated relationship, can we skip the big brother lecture, we're way behind the kids!"

"That's just it, the kids. Katniss don't you get it, we're practically a family don't you see it?" He says grabbing my shoulders.

"Katniss I lo-"

Where outside my porch now, and Prim interrupts by jumping on Gales back, giving him a hug. This is awkward just like with my encounter with Peeta.

But Prim drags me away and I say a quick goodbye to Gale, I know what he was going to say and I am now utterly confused, I've been feeling that a lot. This kind of problem is way out of my territory.

I sit down on the bed I share with Prim and change into my night gowns.

I lay there awake thinking for what seems like hours before sleep finally takes my under.

**I'm sorry it's not as long as I promised, but I've been really busy and couldn't think of what to write about, but the next chapters the Reaping so we all know how that will turn out! **

**Hope you liked it xx J**


	6. The Reaping

**Chapter 6! Ok I have been thinking about the possible scenarios for the reaping, I have come to a conclusion that I would like Katniss and Peeta to be in the Games so their relationship you know… it can take the next step, I'll try and make this a long gigantic huge chapter! Ill try not to dissapoint, but I write and I think wow this is a long chapter, then I post it and it's so short compared to other fan fictions, so I promise I'll try my very best.**

**Ohh and the reaping will be different from the book; I've decided Katniss and Peeta should get the star crossed lovers act started at the Reaping **** Ok I hope you all enjoy! And please don't forget to follow and review my story every comment helps!**

KPOV:

I feel uncomfortably cold, realising my sheets are completely wrapped around Prim leaving me in my shorts and singlet explaining the situation. She looks so peaceful cocooned in the blanket safe and unharmed, but when she wakes up we'll be exposed to the harsh reality of her first reaping.

My gaze moves to my mother. Our relationship is tainted with what could only be called trauma and devastation but even today I have to feel for her. With Prim and I entering the realm of uncertainty there is no guarantee for a return. But I flash back to the moments she sat blankly as we begged and pleaded for her, leaving us to slowly starve to death. I'm not the forgiving type so even on the best of days how could I feel sorry for her after she drew a wedge in our relationship.

Prim is the only one I love and is the only one I truly can love without disappointment. I get out of bed judging it to be a couple hours before dawn, dress in my usual hunting gear and braid my hair like I do every morning. The hunting jacket I wear once my fathers has molded comfortably for my use I couldn't imagine entering the woods without it.

I make my way into the kitchen and stop at the kitchen table. I find a present to me from Prim. I know that it is goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves from her goat, Lady. I pocket the cheese carefully and head out the door, grabbing my game bag on the way.

Contentedly I make my way through the Seam, never struck by the emptiness on Reaping day not a single person fills the coal ridden streets. No one works today, so they might as well sleep in.

Today at 2 o'clock in the towns square two children, a boy and a girl from the ages twelve to eighteen would be chosen to die. Finding my way to the meadow gives me a sense of security but not much even here it doesn't cage me from the looming evil that awaits us.

I flatten out on my stomach and slink under the fence, and once I'm in the woods I feel myself begin to relax. The woods are my place, I share my comfort in it with few, my dad was one and then there's Gale. But Peeta has come here to and I wish I could've shared more of it with him to, but he isn't fit for such danger, I mean he did bring a bread knife and that should just stand for itself we are to different to be together.

I have many fond memories here and like to think of this as my unofficial home. This is the only place I still feel the presence of my father. Treading my path through the trees I make my way over to the log where I keep my Bow and arrows. I begin to hunt with my silent tread stalking out for new game.

I find my first target a puff of fur barely hidden between the trees. I take my aim and shoot impressively getting the squirrel square in the eye. After a while of hunting I have filled my bag with 3 more. Looking around wondering if Gale will make an appearance, I feel disdainfully misled, we always hunt together today, but I guess he slept in like the rest of the town.

I retreat back to the fence and slip under making my way back to the Seam. With not enough to sell at the Hob I decide to go to the bakery to see if the Mellark's would want some squirrel, but I also want to go to see Peeta. He's still been uncomfortably avoiding me, and I would at least like to wish him good luck.

I smell my destination before I see it, and rightly assumed he would be up baking this time of morning. I see him through the window, retrieving fresh loaves of bread from the oven, I slightly smile thinking how natural and lovely he looks even I can't deny that.

I silently enter the front door and am alarmed by the bell going off; still half asleep that bell always makes me jump. He looks up and smirks.

"It won't bite Katniss."

He's mocking me! How can he so easily go back to joking around with me?

"Sorry, I just thought I'd break the tension. So what have you got today, please tell me squirrels! It will be a nice celebration dinner after the reaping,"

I stare up at him blankly, then I realise the squirrels, that's what I came here for…  
I wonder if he knows the affect he has on me?

"No problem, I have 4 squirrels, so that should be plenty for dinner." I say half smiling, trying to be polite.

"Well I have bread, four for four right?"

But when I see him put the large loaves of bread in the paper bag my eyes widen.

"Peeta, no that's way too much! Four roles that's the deal"

"I'm feeling sentimental today, why argue? Oh nice shots straight through the eye as always," I blush at this, I have no idea why but he's obviously noticed.

I don't answer, just waiting for him to hand over the bread.

"I can't take them Peeta."

He gives me that look, as if I've said something that demands a huge explanation.

"Live in the moment. Forget the past and don't worry about the future. Today that's my motto. Right now I want to give you extra bread, what is the harm Katniss?"

"Wont your mum find out, she could…" He cuts me off.

"Not today, she can't touch me today." I look down and purse my lips.

"Ohh," is all that leaves my lips leaving us in a painful silence. He hands me the bag and I start to head out.

"Katniss, wait!"

I spin back around facing him, looking in to those concerned blue eyes. "What?"

"Good Luck" he expresses with a painful smile, the one where guys have their hands in their pockets head down slightly tilted to the side and with his big blue eyes you'd think I'd even fall for that trick.

But I turn around towards the door and utter on my way out.

"You too."

And with that I head out the door back to the Seam, back to my home to comfort Prim. My footsteps loudly make their way in the Seam obviously catching some people's attention.

"Catnip! Hey, wait up!"

"I didn't see you in the woods this morning Gale," I say flatly.

"I was hoping to go later, with you."

"But Gale what difference does it make? I was waiting for you!"

"You were? I just thought to fill my place you'd get Mellark to help out! I saw you at the bakery."

"Why bring Peeta into this? And what's with you? Today my sister and your brother are going into the reaping for the first time and you're more concerned about me and Peeta."

"No, I just thought…"

"I was hoping you'd be more mature then this Gale and I never would have thought you'd bring this up today of all days!" I was mad, can you blame me for being confused.

"Whatever you say Catnip cause your so one to talk, lying to me about Peeta. Real mature."

"Gale I only hid it because I knew you'd react this way. Why so overprotective?"

"I have to go, I'll see you at the Reaping," he says rushing off but turns to say one last thing.

"Wear something pretty!"

What is with him? We are definitely having a serious conversation after the Reaping he can't just leave with no explanation. Damn you Gale for getting me all annoyed, I should be at home helping Prim get ready. I put my hands in my pocket going back to my house. I jolt my hands out realising all the goats cheese got smooshed all over my hands. That was definitely a waste of perfectly good food. I sigh but smile as I see Prim twirling in front of our worn and cracked mirror, showing off her reaping outfit.

I notice the top a bit too big on her leaves the back slightly untucked.

"Tuck in your tail, little duck," I tell her.

She looks and me and smiles. "Quack."

I laugh something that only Prim can only conjure from me at the moment. "Quack yourself."

I leave her in the kitchen with my mother and go into the bathroom where a tub of warm water awaits me. I scrub the dirt and sweat from my body and wash my hair. I towel off and step into my bedroom and see that a blue dress from my mother's apothecary days is lying out on the bed. I'm shocked when she comes in behind me. Her dresses are very special to her.

"Are you sure?" I ask, wanting to make sure. I notice that she's looking a bit more alive today.

"Yes," she replies. "I can do your hair," she offers quietly and I nod my consent I don't let her do anything for me, but I know she treasures little things like doing my hair so I say nothing in complaint as she towel dries my hair and puts it up into an elaborate braid.

I make my way over to Prim by the mirror. "You look beautiful," Prim tells me softly.

I bend down to her height. "And nothing like myself," I reply. "You, on the other hand, look _very_ beautiful little duck."

Prim smiles, beaming as she looks towards mum admiring us both.

After our brief lunch of bread and cheese we try to act as normally as possible for Prims sake. But as the bell chimes signalling for us to go the square Prims hand finds mine as mother takes us over.

The reaping is required viewing and attendance. If you're not knocking on death's door, you're supposed to be here.

All the kids are roped off into sections by age. I move up front while Prim stays in the back with the rest of the twelve year olds. I'm in a group of Seam kids, I spot Gale on the other side he nods at me but I turn away, I can't even look at him right now. But then my eyes find Peeta our eyes meet he looks genuinely worried mouthing _Are you ok? _I nod a bit too fast indicating I'm really not.

I look in front of me to the Justice Building. The Capitol has set up a stage. On the stage is Effie Trinket, our district escort, who, this year, is sporting a bright pink hair, but by the looks of it is a wig as its slightly tilting unnaturally. Her face and smile are as pale and plastic as ever and her capital attire is blindingly pink but somewhat fashionable in their eyes. But I don't see what fashion matters if it's not comfortable.

There are three chairs on the stage. One for Effie, one for Mayor Undersee, and the third is for our only living victor of District 12, Haymitch Abernathy. He has yet to make his typical drunken appearance. My eyes follow towards the two giant glass balls that hold the names of all the boys and girls in District 12 from ages twelve to eighteen. I glare at all those slips of paper, knowing that twenty of them are adorned with my name.

Finally, the Mayor goes to the microphone and begins to speak. He talks about the history of Panem and how devastation struck which caused what was once known as North American to fall. From the devastation rose the Capitol and the thirteen districts that surrounded it, creating the nation of Panem. He goes on to tell of the Dark Days, the days when the nation's districts rebelled. The Capitol won, defeating the districts and obliterating District 13 entirely. As punishment for the rebellion, the Capitol created the Hunger Games. A tournament held each year where two tributes from each district, a boy and a girl aged twelve to eighteen, are selected to fight to the death in an immense outdoor arena that could be anything from a frozen wasteland to a burning desert. We hear the same speech every year and we learn about it in History so you could say I've basically memorised it.

The last one standing in the Games is the winner, and as a reward they were showered with gifts, along with their district.

This is just a way to torture the districts. We are required to watch the Games. We are forced to watch children murder each other all for the sake of a Game. The message is clear for us to see. Any outburst would result in another war and we don't want that do we?

The mayor finishes his speech handing us over to Effie Trinket.

Effie goes to the microphone, elegantly walking over. She certainly doesn't lose her peppy demeanour. "Happy Hunger Games!" She's practically bubbling in excitement, like this is the best day ever. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" The signature phrase from the capitol, there are thousands of slips in the bowl, one embellishing Prims name, she has as much of the odds in her favor than anyone else. I don't have to worry, she'll be fine. I never let her sign up for tesserae I barely give a thought to it.

"Ladies first!" she coo's before going over to the girls reaping ball.

The crowd's breath catches as Effie Trinket finally plucks out a single slip of paper, some pour girl's death warrant. I hope it's not me. She goes to the podium and announces the name in a strong, clear voice.

It's not my name she reads.

_Primrose Everdeen._

I can't breathe. I can't think. I almost topple over before a hand steadies me. Nothing makes sense to me right now. This can't be happening. One slip. One single slip. One single slip amongst thousands. The odds were supposed to be in her favor.

I look up and see her moving slowly toward the stage. She's fighting back tears, I can tell, she's walking bravely towards the stage.

She passes me and I see that her shirt has become untucked in the back it spurs me back to reality.

My little duck.

"Prim!"

I begin to make my way through the crowd. They make room. They don't stop me.

"Prim!"

My voice is stronger now. I'm yelling. "I volunteer!" I don't pause to question my actions. I have to protect Prim. It's my whole purpose for living. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I catch up to Prim full of adrenaline hugging her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"No, Katniss! No!" she cries and I can barely restrain the tears.

"Let me go, Prim," I say. I can hear Effie calling me to the stage. I have to go. "Let me go, Prim!" I repeat, my emotions preceding me.

Gale cuts through the crowd to drag her away, she's screaming, crying, thrashing n his arms reaching for me to pull her to safety, to pull _me _to safety. The Peacekeepers escort me to the stage and I look back to Gale and Prim now beside my mother.

"Well bravo!" she gushes. "I'd bet my buttons that's you sister, hmm? Don't want her to steal all the glory? Come on everybody; let's give our newest tribute from District 12 a big round of applause!"

Silence.

Suddenly, I see a man raise three fingers to his lips and then hold his hand out to me. Then another follows his actions, and another. Eventually, the entire square is saluting me. It's an old gesture, usually only seen at funerals. It means admiration, it means love—it's a good-bye.

It almost brings me to tears, but I need to stay strong and not let my guard down.

Ironically enough, Haymitch is the one who saves me from showing such emotion on live television. He throws his arm around me and I can smell the reek of white liquor on his breath. "I like this one!" he says. "She's got lots of. . .spunk!"

He glares toward the closest television screen in front of us. Pointing an accusing finger, he begins to yell. "More than you!" He stumbles drunkenly. "More than you!"

I don't know if he's accusing the Capitol, and I'll never find out because he takes a nosedive off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

This is great because all the cameras are now on him and not me. I have a chance to compose myself. His drunkenness taking the limelight of me.

Effie tries to proceed but her obvious hatred for Haymitch is clearly present. "Well isn't this exciting?" She says through gritted teeth.

"Now, on to the boy tribute!"

She wastes no time in plucking a white slip from the boys bowl. I'm anxious to hear who it is, who my district partner will be. I pray that it is no one I know. It will be easier if I don't know them, no attachment would benefit both of us.

Effie unfolds the slip and reads the name. For the second time today, I am left speechless and utterly gutted.

_Peeta Mellark._

Why?

My eyes immediately search for him, plaguing out the boy's area, until his blonde curls come into the path and his brooding figure. I watch him approach the stage, he looks shocked. Our eyes meet and the realisation hits both of us. Fear and worry caste in his eyes probably reflecting mine to.

Effie continues on, my eyes never leaving Peetas, I have the strongest urge to run up and hug him, fall into his arms and cry. But I know I can't do that.

When he finally comes to stand next to me, Effie gestures for us to shake hands. I take no second thought in taking it, I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

We turn to face the crowd as the anthem blows, I can't miss Gales unmistakable scowl, and I look down and realising I'm still holding Peetas hand, as if it's my life line.

When the anthem ends, a group of Peacekeepers approach us to lead us into the Justice Building. They separate me from Peeta's clutches, and I instantly miss it.

The Peacekeepers escort me to a room. I go towards the middle of the room and the door slams behind me, I sit on the sofa slapping my face in my hands. I look up and take in my surroundings, never being in a room so elaborate and elegant. The room may be small, but it makes my house look like dirt.

I have to be strong because the next hour will be the time allotted to me to say good-bye to my loved ones. I won't need that long though, I know who my visitors will be, and it's not many. Besides, good-byes are never heart-warming it's just delaying the inevitable, but I would kill to spend the rest of my moments alive with my sister, I would trade anything for it, because knowing my chances I won't be coming back.

The door is thrown open and almost immediately Prim throws herself in my arms, I cling to her as if it's for dear life. She almost brings me to tears. But I can't go into that weakness, it will give her the impression I'm giving up, that I don't think I can come back to her…even if I think it's true.

Tributes from other districts have been training their whole lives for the games. Tributes from the richer districts, like 1, 2, and 4 team together to form the Career group. Generally one of them wins. Boys double my size with the brute strength of a lion and girls who's swift and pure fighting skills could kill me in an instant. What chance do I stand against them? I can shoot a bow. But I don't have the strength. I don't have the skill. I don't have the desire to kill a person which is essential to winning the Games. Especially with Peeta in there with me.

But I have to be strong for Prim.

My mother joins us in the hug, we stay like this for a few minutes, before the peacekeeper comes in saying we have one more minute.

I turn to my mother. "You can't leave again, do you understand?" I can't have her denying Prim of a supporting mother, who should be supplying for her. I won't be there to fend for Prim. I won't be there to protect her.

"I know. I won't."

"You stay strong." I order. She has to understand. "You can't fall apart. I won't be here to keep you alive." I know that she knows that when I say _you_, I really mean Prim.

When I've run out of things to say, Prim finally speaks. She looks up at me, her big blue eyes still teary, but she looks so serious. "I'll be alright, Katniss," she tells me. "But you'll be alright, too. Maybe you can win."

I don't have the heart to tell her that I won't win, but I'm not going to accept my death either, if it means fighting till the end to get back to Prim I'll do it. This unleashes a fire in me that prods me to say, "Maybe."

"I just want you to come home." Prim's eyes begin to water and her hold on me tightens. "You'll try, won't you?" she asks. "You'll really, really try?"

"I'll try." I will try to win. For Prim.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I say trying to smile, and I think I manage it.

The Peacekeepers burst back in and tell us our time is up. They begin to escort my mother and Prim out and I'm suddenly screaming over and over again. "I love you! I love you both!" and they repeat it back to me. The door shuts, for what could be the last time I see my family.

I'm startled when I hear the door open once more. I'm even more surprised when I see who my new visitor is. Mr. Mellark. Peeta's father. We're both quiet. He hands me a brown paper bag, I take the bag and open it. Frosted cookies.

I'm tempted to ask him if he's seen Peeta already, and if he's alright. I wonder where Peeta's brothers are too Rye, is eighteen. He could have volunteered to take Peeta's place, like I had for Prim. He didn't. I guess family loyalty only went so far. and Rye and him are very close but I know it would kill Peeta if he were to die in his place.

The Peacekeeper returns and tells us that our time is up. Mr. Mellark looks at me then and says, "I'll look out for the girl, make sure she's eating."

A weight is lifted off my shoulders as I realize that I have one more person looking out for Prim. "Thank you," I tell him with as much earnestness as I can. I am truly grateful.

He nods and leaves the room. However, another alarming visitor enters the room Madge. She comes right up to me, and I notice that she has something in her hand. It's her gold pin she often wears to school events, much to classy for school though. It's circular and inside the circle is a bird. "Will you wear this?" she asks.

I stare at her blankly and she continues. "You're allowed to bring a token. To remind you of your district," she explains. I haven't even thought about a token. "Will you wear it?"

I nod and she quickly pins it onto my dress. It's then that I notice what kind of bird is shown in the pin. It's a mockingjay.

Back in the Dark Days, during the rebellion the would genetically enhance many species of animals, called mutations, or mutts for short. One was the jabberjay. A jabberjay had the ability to listen and record whole conversations between people and then repeat them back. They would fly back to the Capitol, repeat what they had heard from the rebels and then be sent back out to procure more information. Of course, eventually the rebels figured it out and then the joke was on the Capitol. The rebels fed the birds lies, and the Capitol quickly disbanded their use. They set the jabberjays free, thinking that they would die in the forest.

They didn't. In fact, the male jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds. The result was the mockingjay, a bird that could repeat any melody, whether human or bird. My father had been fond of mockingjays, and they, in turn, were fond of him. Anytime my father would sing, the mockingjays would fall silent. Once my father was done with his song, they would sing it back to him—every single verse. My father's voice was beautiful, it brought out the happiness in me.

This pin… It's like I have a piece of my father with me, protecting me through the games.

"Thank you," I say. I'm being sprinkled with gifts today. Cookies from Mr. Mellark, and now a pin from Madge! Who new I'd get so many visitors.

Madge gives me a stern look. "You can win," she tells me. "I know you can."

Before I can reply, she kisses my cheek and then prances out the door.

When my door opens again, I look up curiously. But when I see that it's Gale, I mentally kick myself for overlooking him, although he has been rather distant lately When he simply holds out his arms to me, I don't hesitate to run into them.

Gale pulls back to look at me, holding me by my shoulders

"Listen," he says. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your weapon."

I frown. "They don't always have bows."

It's true. One year the only weapons available were sharp, spiky, metal maces. We watched the tributes club each other to death.

"Then make one."

My frown deepens. Crafting a bow is tricky business and the times I've tried, they haven't turned out well. As if he knows what I'm thinking, Gale says, "A weak bow is better than no bow at all."

He takes a deep breath. "Listen you can win this, alright? You're a hunter. You've killed before. This is no different."

"Yes it is," I argue. "I've killed _animals_, Gale. Not people."

"How different can it be?" Gale replies.

The Peacekeeper enters the room, and I know our time is up. Like with Prim and my mother, suddenly I'm almost hysterical. "Don't let them starve!" I plead.

"I won't!" Gale promises as he clings to my hand, even though the Peacekeeper is pulling him back. "You know I won't! Remember Katniss, I—"

The door slams shut. He never gets to finish his sentences with me. The thing is, I realize that it doesn't really matter. Gale, Prim, my mother, hunting in the woods…all that is taken away from me and I'm terrified.

Peacekeepers come in and escort me to a waiting car outside. Cameras flash repeatedly, almost blinding me, but I ignore them. I climb into the car to find that Peeta is already there in the backseat. I've never been in a car. I've always walked to wherever I needed to be. So I guess this experience will bring on some new things.

I look towards Peeta, whose tears are pouring out, he's obviously not holding back, this strategy has worked before but I know Peeta is genuine, so I don't hesitate in clutching his hand once more. He looks up in surprise, but then gazes out the window again as if this isn't even happening.

We pull up at the train station, still holding hands we get out of the car and head to the train. Still shocked we head into the exquisite train cart. We seat ourselves on the couch. And Effie babbles on about the opportunities and honour we have. But I drain it out but resting my head on Peetas shoulder and drifting into a not so peaceful sleep.

**Nearly 5000 words, now that is pretty good! Haha ok well please review, I really like to know I'm doing well and going in the right direction, and criticism would be helpful to!**

**I'll update again really soon!**


	7. Capitol Toys

KPOV:

I stretch my arms out over the silky smooth mattress, moaning in delight at how comfortable I am. My eyes dart open as I realise this isn't my house, I haven't ever seen this extravagant room in my life but it dawns on me I am on the tribute train heading to the Capitol. I have no memory of finding my way here but looking around now, everything looks so expensive and modern whereas the organic bareness of my house shares no comparison.

The wardrobe is opened with a note:

_Katniss,_

_This will be your room until we arrive at the Capitol.  
You will find a selection of clothes all to your disposal,  
as well as a bathroom adorned with a shower and other  
appliances you will need._

_- E_

I run my fingers down I green silk top I rather like, I grab that along with a pair of black jeans and throw them on the bed. I make my way to the bathroom, strip off my mother's dress and toss it to the ground by the shower.

I enter the shower playing around with the buttons and find myself indulged in the hot water. We don't have access to hot water to bathe with unless we boil it back home, which is a tedious and time consuming task so this is quite a luxury. The shower feels amazing, like thousands of bullets massaging my skin, ridding me from dirt and grime. I experiment with the various soaps and shampoos available, fragrant aromas, so many to choose from, I feel fully consumed in the shower but knowing there are more treats to come. As its getting near to dinner I dry myself and get dressed. The process of drying my hair was quick and simple, the technology here is phenomenal might as well make the most of it.

My hair hanging loose makes me feel in a way self-conscious but I barely have the energy after feeling so relaxed to braid it. I step nimbly into the hall way, not really sure where I'm going. I'm startled by a shriek of excitement coming from the bright and bubbly Effie Trinket.

"Oh Katniss darling I'm glad your awake your gracious boyfriend was kind enough to carry you to your room! Now we can get started on dinner!" She exclaims with a cheer.

But…wait…did she say boyfriend?

"Wait Effie…"

"Oh do come along dear, we don't want to be farther off schedule then we already are"

Where did she get the idea Peeta and I was dating?! I'll have to clarify things over dinner; I don't want this rumor getting out! The Capital won't think I'm serious about winning if I'm dedicated to protecting Peeta!

When we walk in, I see Peeta alone at the table, all cleaned up with his hair handsomely slicked back. I have to pushing such thoughts away! I do not like Peeta. I _cannot_ like Peeta. His eyes look up meeting mine followed by a welcoming smile. I'm slightly creeped out by Effie so I decide to take the seat next to Peeta.

"Your hair…" He says almost dreamily.

"What about it?"

"It's down, pretty." With that comment he makes me blush, but my glance redirects to Effie who has a knowing smile that extremely irritates me. I really need to clear this up!

I touch Peetas hair by reflex, god I'm so stupid.

"What's in your hair? It feels all slimy," I ask.

"It's called Gel I think, and you can stop stroking it now." I blush at his comment. What is with me today?

"Oh, yep, sorry."

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks as she finally takes her seat.

Peeta shrugs, "Last time I saw him he said something about taking a nap."

"Well it has been an exhausting day," Effie says as if this makes sense.

Dinner finally comes out, and a lot of it. First time I've ever had a 7 course meal. I have no idea how anyone can become accustomed to so much food! I knew the capitol dined in extravagance but to what extent?

But I take no time in stuffing my face with all the sustenance and by the looks of it so is Peeta. It's all so delicious, but with the amount of food I've consumed I could easily feed my family for a week.

"Well, at least you two have decent manners," Effie comments as I'm shovelling a spoon full of mashed potatoes onto my plate. "Last year they ate like animals, completely ignoring the cutlery!" she says this as if it was one of the worst things she's ever been through.

Last year's tributes were a pair of kids from the Seam who had never had enough to eat in their entire life. Most Seam folk never learnt table manners so of course they went crazy. Peeta's the son of a baker. My mother taught Prim and me to eat properly, so yes, I knew what a fork was used for, thinking back to an old tale my father would read where she used the fork as a brush. Her comment angers me somewhat as she has no clue what we have to deal with and table manners seem the least of our problems. I make a point of eating the rest of my meal with my fingers. When I'm done I wipe them on the tablecloth.

Effie purses her lips in distaste, but I see a small smirk at my actions from Peeta.

Haymitch finally makes his grand entrance but stumbling in the room, still highly intoxicated.

"I…missed dinner?" He grumbles.

"Yes, unfortunate you couldn't join us, it was quite delicious." Teases Effie.

Haymitch frowns at this. "What a disaster, is it not? I'm sure you've left me some refreshments though?" he mimics in Effie's tone.

Effie purses her lips but turns it back into a gleaming smile.

"Well don't let us keep you Haymitch, We'll go watch the recaps of the Reaping's in the Lounge"

I feel so full, if I were to eat any more I would literally explode. I turn to Peeta who mirrors my sickly look. Holding my stomach I fight the urge to vomit. The mix of all the rich food is going to get some taking used to.

I sit down next to Peeta feeling so uncertain about all this and need a friendly figure close by. I keep my fair distance but that idea is unhelpful when Effie sits next to me closely accompanied by Haymitch. So I choose to scoot as far away from them as humanly possible even if it means feeling the warmth of Peeta's shoulder on mine.

The Reaping from 1 and 2 are first and they are insane, the fact that people were willingly volunteering and fighting their way up for it shocked me. I take note of the huge boy from district twelve who is more than eager to participate. I know he'll be one to watch out for and from Effie's gasp and feeling Peeta stiffen they all realise it to. The reaping's go on, barely anyone catches my eye. A sly fox looking girl from district 5 looks cunning and smart. My heart clenches when I see a crippled boy from district 10. But the district 11 tributes really stand out. The male tribute is huge, stronger looking then even the one from 2, but then the female tribute breaks my heart only twelve years old, and by her stance and fear she reminds me of Prim. I rush of longing over takes me and I look away. But not until district 12 pops up.

We see Prims get called, and then I take over the screen when I volunteer. You can see the desperation and protection in my voice I didn't know I was capable of. I watch as I'm led up on the stage and then Effie calls Peeta's name. I look of astonishment fills my face right now; my reaction to Peetas name being called is bizarre.

I look so hurt by this and desperate to hold him close, which I knew I was feeling but didn't think appeared so evident on my face. But my mouth opens wider when I realise that look we're sharing when we hold hands and never let go. It's the look my father gave my mother and the same look she returned. I have no idea what to make of this, but now conclude that's what's fuelling Effie's little theory.

The commentators begin to comment on us and I shudder but pay attention.

"Oh how cute! Do you think they know each other?"

"Yes of course! That is no innocent friendly look, they have something going on."

"Well we'll have to wait and see about this year's district 12 tributes then won't we?"

Effie squeals. "How brilliant you to be the talk of the Capital, better get yourselves ready for some major popularity."

She turns off the television in excitement and leaves saying she has much to plan for us. I tried to interject but she is quite the chatterbox.

Haymitch turns towards us with a little smirk.

"God! Those capitol people blow things way out of proportion!" I nearly yell.

"Wait Candice, are you telling me you're not together?" exclaims Haymitch with his bizarro eyes widening.

"Of course not! And my name isn't Candice its Katniss."

"What Katniss means to say is we're just friends," says Peeta with a supportive smile.

"OK…Just friends? Well the Capitol won't dig into that much. Keep up your hand holding and hair touching" My face goes in shock. "Yes I saw that sweetheart. What I want from you two, is mystery, think you can handle it?"

We both nod. But I'm not really on board. The aim of these games isn't to make friends! If I get closer to Peeta in these next few days, what will happen if it's just us two left?

We all sit in silence for a moment before Haymitch speaks. "Well I'm off to bed, try not to disturb the Avox's with your intimacy, and try and get an early night, it will be a big day tomorrow." Sauntering off he walks into a vase that smashes into pieces on the floor. I role my eyes as Peeta tries to stifle a laugh. Haymitch turns and bows, but quickly walks off cursing about his bleeding hand.

"What a joke." Peeta says. "He's our mentor and he can barely keep himself alive."

I contain my smile, because being around Peeta is really hard. I have to learn to hate him if I want to go home to Prim. She needs me, and I need her.

He notices my restraint and sighs. "Katniss, I know we're going into the games, and I know I've been avoiding you ever since…well you know. But I was wondering for now anyway we could take a shot at just being friends?"

I know Peeta had a "crush" on me. Probably nothing little butterflies when we talk or something. But for me it's amplified when I'm around him he makes me feel vulnerable and weak at his touch and it needs to be stopped! But maybe the solution is forcing myself to treat Peeta as a friend, but the something more part…that Haymitch wants us to do, that will be torture.

"I'd love that Peeta." I say with a sincere smile.

"And Peeta, can I tell you something?" I ask with a twinge of doubt.

"Yes Katniss, anything."

"When in the games and there's a choice between a bread knife and a spear…go for the spear."

He lightly chuckles. "But I'm a baker, its best to keep to my talents, am I right?"

"Well if your talent is frosting, then no!"

"Harsh! Well I'm sorry I'm no warrior fighter, but at least I can charm the ladies." He says with a wink.

"Ha! You couldn't even charm a dog if you tried!"

"Well Capitol people are like snails compared to dogs, it will be a piece of cake"

"For you…"

He looks up knowingly. I am not some big confident speaker who can entice a crowd easily and everyone knows it. The only thing I have going in that area is Peeta, and now it's become obvious how much I need him.

"Well speaking of cake…feeling like a late night treat?" He's trying to get my mind off it. How well he can handle any situation this boy.

"Well only if you make it! I miss your cooking."

"Ohh noooo, you aren't coming anywhere near the kitchen! Remember last time?"

"Hahaha yeah, well I'll be in my room sleeping, you can bake, I expect something deeelicious tomorrow!" I say with a wink…I winked? Oh god I must be more tired than I thought.

"Ok see you tomorrow…Candice"

"…I hate Haymitch"

After this conversation with Peeta I know we can't go back to normal. With all this, how are we supposed keep up a friendly flirting relationship? When in less than a week we will be fighting to the _death_. 24 tributes, the chance of him and I coming face to face in the arena with no choice but to end the others life is highly unlikely. But then again the odds have never been in my favour.

I grab Madge's pin and spin it round in my hands while munching on Mr Mellark's cookies. Before I can stop myself I'm crunching the cookies in my hands screaming into my pillow. But then sleep takes me under.

…

When I wake up the next morning, the feeling of comfort nearly sticks me to bed. The warm blanket the soft sheets the plump pillow. I could almost stay here forever. But then I look up, and feel almost blinded by the pink puff princess in front of me.

"Rise and Shine! We are almost at the Capitol!"

I groan, but get ready quickly not ready to make much of a fuss about my appearance it's too early for that. My hair is in a ball at the back of my head and the bags under my eyes are prominent. Not my best face day.

I enter the dining car and find I'm the last on to arrive. I scan the room. Effie is in a plush blue couch applying her makeup and at the table I see Peeta and Haymitch deep in conversation. But as Haymitch pulls a silver flask from his pocket and pours it in his tea I finally see clearly why district 12 never wins.

If we ever had a potential winner and we had a sponsor wanting to bet on us. Why would they want to deal with a drunken has been? If he got sober enough to help us we might actually stand a chance.

I smile and sit next to Peeta and then remembering my realisation from last night I scoot my chair a bit away from him. He raises an eyebrow but I ignore it with a scowl. Our friendship is going to be all for show, in private I have to dissolve this friendship and trust we built up over these past few weeks.

"Ok so not a morning person," He says. My scowl deepens at his comment/ Haymitch just laughs.

"Oh come on sweetheart lighten up, make the most of these next few days chances are they'll be your last."

He does have a point.

Eventually, the smells of the food spread out for breakfast becomes my number one priority and I let my annoyance slip. I survey the table, and am shocked by how much food is available my plate is starting to pile high with fruit, eggs, and pancakes. Beverages of all colours are at my selection, I go for a relatively familiar drink called orange juice. I pour it into my tall narrow glass and take a sip, remembering this taste from once before. A treat my parents had let me try on one New Year's Eve party. In my district it's a rarity, this is all such a bonus along with the fight to the death part…

I wonder what it must be like for those Capitol people, to never see this entire feast as such wonderful thing, to never have to worry about it running out. Starvation must be an alien thought.

I finally begin to eat, restraining myself from binging like last night, even though it's all so tempting. I have to force myself to hold back because I don't want another sick stomach. I'm now more aware of what shovelling it all this will mean.

By the time I'm finished, everyone else is still eating. Haymitch is in the process of spreading jam and butter on a piece of toast, and Peeta is dipping bits of his roll into a brown, smooth liquid.

"Peeta, what is that?"

"Hot chocolate, its good, do want to try some?"

I nod. He hand me his mug, and I take a sip, which quickly leads to me draining the cup. Its soo good so rich and creamy! I wish Prim could try it.

Peeta grins, covering a laugh. I look at him pointedly, questioning it.

"Umm Katniss, you have a chocolate moustache!"

I bring my hands to my face quickly embarrassed completely! But then again what do I care what Peeta thinks of me.

In order to distract myself and turn the conversation around, I turn to Haymitch.

"Soo, you're supposed to give us advice? Let's hear it!"

"Here's some advice." He's already beginning to slur his words a little, nearly drunk and it's not even 9am "Stay alive," he says as if it's obvious and then bursts out laughing.

I look at Peeta and his look hardens on Haymitch. "That's very funny," Peeta says. Suddenly, Peeta lashes out and knocks Haymitch's glass of liquor out of his hand. The glass shatters and the blood-red liquid begins to seep into the carpet. "Only not to us."

Haymitch seems to ponder this before he moves to backhand Peeta. To my amazement, Peeta just ducks as Haymitch's fist slams in the wall. Haymitch cursing glares at Peeta for a long time before taking another shot. Peeta doesn't flinch he stands his ground and like catching a baseball, he catches Haymitch's fist, before Peeta shoves Haymitch's hand away disgusted.

It was then I realised I was up standing my chair lying on the floor, with the butter knife gripped in my hands, ready to protect Peeta. Only to my surprise he seemed to have handled it very well. And that worries me.

"Quick reflexes boy" he says going to slap his face playfully. But not before I stab the table near his other hand.

This prompts Haymitch's eyebrows to rise. "Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

"I know when someone's going to hit me." Peeta concludes stonily. This is not the bubbly friendly Peeta I know.

Haymitch gives Peeta a look, as if asking for him to elaborate, but Peeta remains silent. Clearly that's not something he wishes to discuss.

Giving up, Haymitch looks to me. "Can you hit anything with that knife other than a table?"

This is my chance to show Haymitch what I'm capable of, other than being an icon in the Capitol. My weapon is the bow and arrow but I'm handy with a knife, so I retrieve the knife letting it fly towards the panels by the doors. I usually aim for a good stick but what I achieved makes me look better than I am. Seeing it wedged between the panels. But I'm not going to tell them that.

Haymitch's eyes narrow. "Stand up," he commands.

Peeta and I rise from the table and move to stand in the middle of the car. Haymitch circles us, prodding us every now and then, much to my annoyance. I don't like feeling so insecure and vulnerable like a lab rat, so I shift closer to Peeta for security.

"Well, you're not entirely hopeless," he finally pronounces. Oh, great. "Seem fit. And once your stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

The most attractive tributes get more sponsors that's always been a given.

"Alright," Haymitch says. "I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you." He gives Peeta and me a hard stare. "But you have to do exactly as I say."

Peeta looks down at me for approval, wanting my agreement before he gives his. I give him a very nod and Peeta's stare returns to Haymitch. "Fine," he agrees for both of us.

"Now, we'll be at the Capitol in a little less than an hour," Haymitch says. "They'll take you to the Remake Centre and hand you off to your stylists and prep teams. No matter what they do, don't resist. You won't like it, you'll probably hate it, but no matter what, don't resist."

"But—" I begin.

"No buts." Haymitch glares at us in turn, emphasizing the point. "Don't resist."

"And later when we're settled we'll discuss tactics and how we're going to play what's going on between you two."

I frown, ready to object to all this. Play what exactly? Wow two barely friends battling it out in the arena! So hot topic.

Haymitch pushes his chair out, wipes his mouth on his napkin and leaves. Probably back to his room where he drinks in peace. Not that I care, as long as he sticks to his promise.

Peeta gets up to and lays down on one of the larger couches. He plops his hands behind his head and lets out a large breath.

There's something wrong with him, I don't like it. What happened who the fun loving baker boy, who painted me in the meadow? I hate it, I want someone from home to be here to comfort me…from a distance of course, but either way I need his positive attitude and right now I'm not sensing that from him.

But then it hits me. I just need to clarify.

"How'd you know Haymitch was going to hit you?"

"I just know." Oh thanks Mellark, way to be vague. "You can see it in their eyes and body language, years of knowledge Katniss."

From all that I gather, it's because of his mother. That cold night in the rain comes back to me. I see his mother hit him. All this time, it had never occurred to me that his mother had continued to abuse him. I began to wonder what it took to get her to hit him. Burned bread was a given. And the list could go on, things that could go wrong at a bakery with his brothers. And I remember at school I'd seen him with bruises a couple of times.

Peeta, so caring and sweet had to go through that all his life. Anger overwhelms me. All the fights with his brothers and wrestling add up to. How could someone that hurt hide it with a mask of sincerity?

"Your mums a witch!"

I close my mouth quickly, not knowing if I'd crossed a line but the sound of his laughter diminishes that.

"Yeah, she is."

"It's no secret that after two boys, she was hoping for a girl." He looks up at me. "I may be able to frost cookies and cakes, but that's about as close to a girl as she got."

He looks so sad at this. Probably when he was younger the attempts to impress his mother got pushed away like nothing. Who knew?

"I would've never expected this, you're just always so happy,"

"Well right now we aren't exactly in the best of circumstances so it's hard to hold a smile."

"Well change back! I don't like you like this" I say going over to sit by his feet, which smell surprisingly nice…for feet.

We sit in a comfortable silence for about half an hour before he jumps up astonished.

"There it is," he says. "The Capitol!"

With barely a glance at the Modern skyscrapers and huge landscape we plunge into darkness, into the tunnels finishing our journey.

Peeta and I can't help ourselves we edge towards the window, suddenly blinded by the light pouring in from the train station. I've seen this all on television before. But standing here in real life makes my whole body shiver all through. It all truly magnificent! People are piling through trying to get a first glimpse of us, as both Peeta and I gawk at them. Oddly dressed with crazy-coloured hair it's all too much to take in. They're screaming and shouting like animals, waiting to see us. After all we are here for their entertainment.

I decide to close my mouth and head back, but then I see Peeta waving with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What? One of them might be rich"

This is dangerous. I didn't know Peeta would be fighting so hard already. He is already consumed in winning these games, so I need to be two steps ahead of him.

So I take Peetas free hand a clasp it tightly, in view so the Capitol can see us. I join in and muster up a fake smile on my face and wave just like Peeta. He looks at our hands surprised but before he can say anything Effie walks in. She's fussing about her hair and clothes and all about our appearance.

Peacekeepers are suddenly at our sides and escorting us to a car. Reporters and cameras are everywhere bombarding us all and it just too overwhelming. Now I'm holding Peetas hand not only because I have to but because I want to. He is stable and right now he's going through the exact same thing.

Questions are being shouted around, and when I listen close enough most are directed to Peeta and me. But the Peacekeepers are leading us straight to the car and when we finally get to the safety and comfort of the posh leather seats I sigh in relief. With that I tighten my grip on Peetas hand; all these Capitol people scare me!

Once we get out of the car we are once again attacked by crazy capitol people. But they break my hold on Peeta and escort us to the 'remake room'. Here I am introduced to my prep team, whose job is to make me look good and presentable when be showcased.

I hear horrific gasps and murmurs about my eyebrows and quality of my nails. They discuss what they're going to do to me but I can't bear to listen, I don't understand half of what they're saying!

They dress me in a thin loose gown that is surprising comfortable and airy; I lay down on table as the remake begins!

Hours later, when I have become better acquainted with my prep team: Venia, Octavia and Flavius and once they have stripped me from nearly every hair in my body I feel so different-so fresh and clean. My whole body is tingling from all the ripping. I bit my lip to hold back my rejections just as Haymitch instructed.

Venia, the one responsible for all the hair removal apologises profusely. "Sorry!" And "You're just so hairy!" is all she'd say. But taking a look around at all the prep team and the extreme lengths they go to as a fashion statement is unsettling, dyed skin, bejewelled with diamonds and rubies, tattoos and implants making them look freaky and out of this world ugly. I'm just thankful all they've done is clean me up. I first look at Venia she has aqua hair and gold tattoos over her eyebrows. Octavia is a plump woman who has dyed her whole body pea green. She was in charge of making my nails symmetrical perfection, buffing and painting them filing them till they're all even.

Flavius seemed to be the head of the whole group, working around touching up on certain areas, he wore purple lipstick and his hair was styled in orange ringlets. Finally he believes I'm ready to go meet my stylist, Cinna.

They lead me into an empty room, where they asked me to remove my robe. I did as they said still twinging with the urge to object to all this. So I just stood there by myself uncomfortably for quite a long time. Contemplating how outrageous this Cinna guy was going to look.

But you can imagine my surprise when a perfectly normal looking man walked into the room, deeming himself as Cinna. He is dark skinned, with natural looking hair, cut short, practical. He wore plain clothes- A black buttoned down shirt and black trousers. The only thing vaguely Capitol couture about him was the metallic gold eyeliner, but no one could deny he pulled it off with grace, it brought out the gold flecks in his eyes.

He was definitely not what I was expecting my stylist to look like.

I stand still, as he circles around me, I resist the urge to cover my chest, but when he's done he hands me my robe and I put it on quickly covering my body trying not to act to desperate though.

"Hello," I say cautiously.

"Who did you hair?" Cinna looks at me curiously. "At the reaping, I couldn't help but notice. It was almost perfectly symmetrical to your face. Whoever did it has very nimble and talented fingers."

His words cause me to smile. "My mother."

"I see." Cinna says, while nodding.

"You're new; I haven't seen you in the other games." I say.

"You're correct this is my first Games," he admits, settling my suspicions.

"So they gave you District 12."

"I asked for District 12," he corrects but says no more on the subject.

He gesture me to a plush couch. "How about some lunch?"

I take a seat fiddling uncomfortably at first. Then by a push of a button lunch appears in front of us. He smiles at my look of shock.

The food is once again amazing, probably the best food I've ever tasted, but it all seems wrong, that they're so freely open to all this richness while the rest of the districts work to put food on their tables. In the real world away from the spoiled capitol they wouldn't last one week living my life.

"How despicable we must seem to you," Cinna suddenly speaks, as if he'd heard my thoughts.

They must have shown on my face.

"No matter," he continues after a beat of silence.

"My partner, Portia, is your fellow tribute's stylist, Peeta. Our thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," he tells me. "And as you know they must reflect your district."

District Pride I think. At the opening ceremony that is where we are welcomed and showcased to the capitol, we wear outfits that represent our district and we travel through the crowd in the city on horse drawn chariots. It all finishes at the front gates of the Presidents Mansion.

District 12 mines coal and we will without a doubt be dressed in some skimpy or baggy coal miner's get-up with headlamps. Or even end up naked covered in black dust. It's the same thing every year. It never changes.

"Anyway, Portia and I were thinking of doing something different this year," Cinna says.

_Oh, great_, I think. _I'll be naked._

"No coal miner's outfit?" I ask.

"I think that the coal mining aspect of District 12 has been overdone, and Portia agrees with me. Our job is to make you and Peeta unforgettable, and to do that we need a new look." Cinna looks at me, with excitement glowing in his eyes "We're going to focus more on the coal itself."

I frown, not understanding.

A smile brightens Cinna's face. "How do you feel about fire, Katniss?"

…

He's insane; his cool calm composure is a mask for his ridiculously insane interior!

His plan is to light us on fire! I'm dressed in a simple black uni-tard, with black knee high boots, followed by a cape of red, orange and yellow, to top it all off a headdress. He did my hair in its simple braid but my hair will be all gone after tonight.

We will either be spectacular and steal the whole show away, or die before the games even begin.

"It's not real fire," he assures me. "I want the Capitol to recognize you when you're in the arena," he says dreamily. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire."

My nerves slowly relax when I see Peeta walking towards us with someone who must be his stylist Portia. He looks incredible, his golden hair trimmed back, though still allowing for his blonde curls to fall over his forehead. He is practically glowing in this light. But he still looks like himself, there isn't much you'd think they'd have to do, he's already so handsome.

We share a quick smile, before our prep teams go one about how good we look together and how amazing the costumes are. Portia gushes and takes part in the excitement, while Cinna accepts there praise with a silent gratitude.

We're taken to the lowest ground level of the Remake Centre, which is where all the chariots are waiting to carry us through the Capitol. Cinna leads us to our chariot. The horses pulling the chariot are appropriately coal black, and look very well trained.

Peeta and I step onto the chariot. I glance up at him and see that he looks just as nervous as I do, especially when we overhear Cinna saying something about getting ready to light us up.

"What do you think?" I ask quietly. "About the fire?"

"I'll pull your cape off, if you pull off mine," he says through gritted teeth.

"Deal," I promise and he gives me a small smile in return. "I know that Haymitch said to do whatever they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

Peeta glances around. "Where is he anyway? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

I smirk. "I don't think it would be a good idea for him to be around an open flame."

A burst of laughter echoes from both of us. We're both so nervous; it's causing us to act ridiculous. The other tributes are turning to look at us like we're maniacs, but they're not the ones getting ready to be turned into human torches.

But then the district 1 chariot takes off, they are dressed in sequined and bejewelled outfit, that with their annoyingly good looks it's hard to miss them. There district makes the luxury items for the capitol: Jewellery, Diamonds etc.

District 2 is next and soon enough we're getting closer and closer to the tunnel. I can hear the crowds cheers and can barely make out my own thoughts over there noise.

Cinna appears with a lighted torch and I stiffen knowing this is the moment of truth. He lights my cape on fire and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain, but it doesn't come, instead it slightly tingles. I hesitantly open my eyes to see Peeta grinning at me. He's on fire to, and he looks magnificent. He's looking at me with the same awe that I have plastered on my face, then I realise I must look radiant to.

He looks at me with the same caring and tenderness that he always used on. I feel butterflies rising in my stomach and it's not because of the nerves, it's different. I put my hand to my cheek and realise I'm blushing again. Damn it. He seems to notice and grabs my hand from my check an holds it tightly. I do nothing to object because we are meant to be showing people we're _something more._

And still I can't seem to take my eyes off him. And that's when our chariot begins to move.

As soon as we leave the tunnel, all eyes are on us shouting our names. Chants of 'Katniss' and 'Peeta' echo through the room. I look at Peeta and how naturally he takes to a crowd, smiling and waving just like on the train, so I mimic him hoping to have the same effect.

The feeling is exhilarating and the whole thing becomes more real. I become more confident and wave and smile more genuinely and the capitol is like putty in my hands.

Because I'm the girl on fire.

I star blowing kisses to the crowd; they're tripping over their own feet to retrieve them. Somebody threw me a rose that I catch, and I make a big show of smelling it and give a big wave in the direction it came from.

Peeta lifts our hands in the air, and the crowd goes crazy! Chaos, they're cheers screaming our names and chanting '12'. I share a huge smile with Peeta when we finally come to a stop in the City Circle in front of the president's mansion.

I realise I must be cutting off the circulation in Peetas hand by how tightly I'm holding it. I attempt to loosen my grasp, but he just grips on tighter

"Please," he says. "Don't let go. I might fall out of this thing."

I'm probably on camera this very second so it's best not to object to this. So I merely smile and nod. "Okay."

The President appears then, stepping out onto a balcony. He's a short, slim man with thin white hair, he wears and intimidating look that's always creeps me out.

He proceeds with the same speech he does year after year. I never pay attention to it.

Eventually, the chariots begin to move again back around the City Circle again until disappearing back into the Training Centre, which is where we will stay until the games begin

When we finally step off our chariot and Portia extinguishes our flames with spray from a canister, I see that the other tributes and stylists are glaring at us. Good I think. At least this year District 12 won't be forgotten.

That's when I catch sight of District 2's male tribute glaring at us like we're poison.

Peeta's hand tightens around mine. "Let's go," he says softly and pulls on my hand, moving to follow Cinna and Portia. We finally leave, and find ourselves by the elevator

"I can't feel my hand."

"Oh, sorry." I immediately let go. "Me either," I mutter.

Peeta smiles a little but you can see his focus is elsewhere and I'm betting on the Boy from District 2.

"Don't worry about him," I say quietly.

"He's has you in his sights," Peeta replies worriedly.

"Hardly, he was just sizing up his completion." I say doubting myself.

"Well who could, you were stunning out there, you were beautiful."

"I only stand out because of my prep team and Cinna."

"Even without all that Katniss trust me you don't need it. " he says looking down. "But those flames do suit you; you should wear them more often." With that he sends me a smile so sweet and shy that it causes my heart to flutter.

And I smile back at him, disregarding my past conclusions to not get too close to him, but with comments like that how can girls not feel so special.

So when I turn towards him and kiss him on the cheek, it's not for the games at all.

My plans so far have been an epic fail! Well tomorrows another day, who knows what will happen.


	8. late night kiss

**Hello again! I hope you all had an AMAZING Christmas! This will be my last chapter for 2012, I'm going to my beach house so I'm going to put in one long last update till I get back which will be around the 7****th**** of Jan. So I hope you all like it **

**Oh and I almost forgot! Ok so I wasn't sure if I should do Peetas Point of View any more, but I will if you guys really want to see his side again, so just leave a comment on what you want or think I should add, ok now onto the chapter…**

KPOV:

Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Peeta, Stupid Mellark. Why do I choose now to open up to someone who is supposed to be an enemy a person who is probably plotting to kill me…well maybe not that, but his manipulative blue eyes and charm and innate kindness just puts me on edge. He's like a drug I can no longer resist even if it could mean certain death. It all leads back to the bread, that night. Without that no strong connection would have been formed and no real trust.

Because of those months of weakness I can't get him out of my head. My heart beats a million times faster than any humans would and I can't seem to keep my eyes off him as our elevators making its way up to the 12th floor.

His hand, I'm looking at his hand. Why am I looking at his hand? There so warm and welcoming, steady as a rock and I long to hold it again. All these times it has held me through everything given me strength, if being terrified wasn't enough the gawking people cheering for my imminent death just iced the cake. So he was there and once again he helped me, he somehow made it all bearable.

But in the logical side of my brain I know it's a setup, it's all a little scheme Peeta has concocted to real me in so he can come out the winner. He is definitely smart enough, handsome enough, and he can successfully pull off a lie. So why do I just believe it? Can even his sugar coated charm work on me?

The games have already eaten away at all my sanity, I can't think straight and it's all because of _him. _I frown. We meet eyes again and he winks. My body stirs; just clarifying and proving that he can and will play me like this. But he is just too thoughtful, the boy with the bread… it just seems impossible to even think about it.

He wants to live, doesn't he? So if it came down to it I'm sure he'd kill me just like the other 22 tributes. So I will play nice, here. But I cannot allow myself to trust him. It's too dangerous.

My thoughts are interrupted by the clamming sound and the elevator doors opening to our pent house suite, which would top everything I've seen it is so extravagant and just wow. I also start listening into Effie's conversation with Peeta or what's left of it. "…and that's when I told them, and this was very clever of me, that if you put pressure on coal it turns into pearls!"

Peeta, surprisingly, with no falter might I add turns on his smile and congratulates Effie's in admiration at her wit. I hope he's not being genuine, because she is total dumbass. I am trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. I truly hope she meant coal could turn into diamonds, which I'm not even sure is true. But I heard about this machine in district 1 that can transform graphite into diamonds. So she isn't even close to right.

But Effie of course is beaming and leads are into the room. She walks off in delight leaving us by the door informing us dinner will be served in half an hour.

I turn to Peeta. "I didn't think she could get any more annoying"

Peeta shakes his head, "We're in her natural habitat Katniss, its best not to disturb it."

To that I can't help but laugh.

We decide to venture to the rooms together, exploring all the high Tec devices they have lying around. The rooms are spectacular over twice as big as the ones on the train, and overflowing with sophistication. Peetas face lights up as he sees the double bed.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just watch!" With that he does a running start and throws himself on the bed, completely messing up the pillows and bed sheets but he doesn't seem to care, he looks like a little kid. I jump onto the bed next to him, curious about his joy and excitement in such a stupid thing.

We lay back looking up at the ceiling, deep in conversation, until Peeta turns next to him and picks up some sort of remote.

"What does it do?" I ask really perplexed.

"I don't know, but let's find out!"

He pushes the big green button. I spherical ball lowers covered with tiny mirrors, the lights go dim and all around us are rotating spotted lights. It's awesome! Then the music starts playing. I don't know if this is a usual occurrence at the capitol, does music just randomly start playing? But then I look and see Peeta wide eyed pressing all the buttons like a mad man.

"Stop you'll break it!"

"No way! This is so weird, let's try this one I wonder what it does!"

The former wall in his room turns into a street, well a window, looking out onto the capitol people walking by.

"Okay, that's kind of creepy," Peeta says before pressing another button. I reach to grab the remote but he shifts away so I end up grabbing his hand instead. It's awkward at first we lock eyes seeing who's going to pull away first. I initiate it first as a traitorous blush creeps to my cheeks. "I just think we should leave all that stuff alone for now." I say. And the last button he pushed started the music, soft and slow, very seductive like it was all planned.

I turn away towards the door. But he grabs my hand, "Dance with me?"  
I look and face him, his eyes burning right through me, giving me chills. I was going to say no, I really was, but my mouth said "Ok."

He pulls me close, his arms around my waist, and my arms around his neck. For me this is uncomfortably close but it still feels so natural. I can't resist the smile forming this is just so Peeta Mellark. Figures I'd be reeled into such a scene.

He does a cute little dip and brings me back up; it's really fun dancing with him, different though to when I'm dancing with my people at the Seam. I feel like I'm betraying someone when I admit I like this better.

We lean in closer and closer, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. Are we going to kiss? Will I be able to stop myself like last time or is this just all too lovely to disturb. It would be my first kiss.

"You know Katniss, I keep thinking Rye or my dad will walk in and ruin this, their watchful eye as I bring the girl I…I mean the girl I like to our house." He sighs. "I never thought I'd miss Ryes annoying jokes or pranks, but I didn't know what I would do without them."

"I know Peeta, but close your eyes and imagine it."

"_Look what we have here, close enough are you Peets? I shall be back in 5! This is a photo moment!"_

_Peeta and Katniss both look up embarrassed, but keep their closeness._

"_Rye, I appreciate the thought, but isn't there a girl out front waiting to be disturbed by you? Maybe this time you'll actually get lucky! Finger crossed"_

"_Oh brother how you get me, I shall seduce her with my Mellark charm. Right, Katniss?"_

"_You wish Rye!"_

"_OK well Peet remember you and dad cooking dinner tonight! After last night I will not be responsible for burning dinner!"_

Peeta opens his eyes and whispers thank you. I realise Peeta was close with his family, well most of them and I'm not the only when feeling so alone and away from my family. I decide then to start leaning in more and he does the same, I guess I'm just caught up in the moment or something.

We're interrupted by a knock on the door. Peeta and I freeze. "Peeta! Katniss!" Effie calls. "Dinner in ten!"

We snap out of our moment and lower our arms. "Can you imagine the amount of squealing we'd hear if she had actually walked in?"

And it all hits me! What was I about to get myself into; Effie saved me thank god, what if I had actually kissed Peeta? My feelings for him would only grow and that is not what I need. So I push away from him and head out into the hall way. I lean my back against the wall and slide down. I want to laugh about it like it was just some funny misunderstanding or something, but it wasn't. I try to laugh but it comes out all squeaky the sound I'd imagine coming from a bird. With all my thoughts lately circling around, Peeta, death, Peeta, Prim, Peeta, Gale…then Peeta again. Why hasn't the certainty of my upcoming death match sinking in for me? I'm acting like a stupid teenager letting my feelings get the better of me, this kind of thing needs to be stopped but I can't control it.

The door opens and Peeta slides down next to me. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in there, but I just want to say thanks, for the vision of Rye, it helped." I look over at him, "You know when I pushed you away, I didn't mean it to come across like-"

"I know, and you shouldn't be so pure, Effie would have had a fit if she'd found us on the bed, dancing is innocent in comparison."

He did have a point. "Why say that? Just when I thought you weren't like your brother."

"I dare you to find a guy who isn't. We all have it some more so than others. I'm also 16 so what did you expect?"

"Well then be a gentleman and help me up!"

He hops to his feet, taking my hand and pulling me up. And he doesn't let go either, we're holding hands, and this time I'm not going to be the one to let go. I'll just see what happens and let my heart follow its course; this meaningless handholding like Peeta said is nothing compared to what we could be doing. At least I have enough self-control to deny myself of that.

I keep failing at staying away from him, it's so natural to be around him, and it's virtually impossible to ignore him anyway. But releasing his hand is exactly what I need to do if I want to make any progress.

So I slowly inch my hand away, he notices but doesn't look hurt. "We should probably head to dinner now, it been over 10 minutes" he nods his approval.

Already seated at the table are Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia. Also the servants are standing by the door in their red and black uniform. I take my seat next to Peeta and almost immediately our food is served. First course is a soup, followed by a salad. And the meal continues on, I don't feel so queasy this time eating, I guess I'm getting used to the luxury. I listen to Cinna and Haymitch's deep conversation. And I notice Haymitch actually looks good, his hair is all brushed, suit all clean and he looks sober enough, I'm impressed, that means he's keeping his promise.

And Cinna and Portia being his is great. We don't have to listen to Haymitch and Effie bicker all night because they have other people to talk to, it's really a relief. They've also proven how important they are to us. Our entrance today was spectacular and it is only them we can thank. I can wait to see what the rest of our outfits will be like! It's good their apart of all the strategizing.

I go for the strange purple drink, just for a sip, but spit it back in the cup immediately, I think I'll just stick to water, and there is no works to describe that disgusting taste.

We've finished our meal, and the servants come out with a huge cake for dessert. It is adorned with firing lights. I watch as the sparks go everywhere, I'm completely mystified. The flames flicker out, but it was a beautiful display, perfectly going by our fire theme. "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" I ask, looking up at the girl who's serving the cake. "Cause if it is—oh! I know you!"

I know it's true, now that I've gotten a closer look. I don't know her name or how she got here but I've seen her before. And the memory starts flooding back to me; it was not a happy time. She looks at me pleadingly shaking her head, and I feel bad, completely exposing her, I could get in a lot of trouble. Her red hair, her pale skin, the striking features…

Everyone is staring at me like I'm crazy.

Effie is the first to speak. "You must be mistaken, Katniss," she says sharply. "The thought of you even knowing an Avox," she scoffs. "Is absurd."

"What's an Avox?" I ask naively.

"Someone who committed a crime," Haymitch explains, looking at me seriously. "They cut her tongue so she can't speak. She's probably a traitor of some sort. It's unlikely you know her."

_Traitor._

No I remember completely.

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," Effie explains pointedly. "Of course, you don't really know her."

_But I do_.

"No, I guess not," I say, trying to think of a plausible explanation. "I just—"

Suddenly, Peeta snaps his fingers. "Delly Cartwright," he says. "She's a dead ringer for Delly. I knew she looked familiar."

Delly Cartwright doesn't look a thing like the red-haired Avox, but Peeta is giving me a way out, covering for me and I'm going to take it.

"Yeah," I agree. "It must be the eyes."

"Hair too," Peeta includes.

"Oh, well, if that's what it is," Cinna says, the atmosphere at the table immediately relaxing. "To answer your question, yes, it was spirits that caused it to burn, but the flame burned up all the alcohol. I ordered it especially in honour of your own fiery debut."

We eat the cake, and then move into the sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies.

The whole thing is just so weird seeing it all again. We emerge from the tunnel and that when the cheering from the crowd really starts. Peeta looks dazzling and I look radiant but together we look so much more special, the hand holding, everything…

"Whose idea was it for you to hold hands?" Haymitch asks, looking at us.

"It was mine," Cinna answer, he's covering for us, he can obviously tell how uncomfortable we feel.

"I figured that it would be wise to keep it up, the hand-holding," he explains. "They held hands at the reaping and then again when they arrived here off the train." I never thought about it like that, I guess if we didn't do it naturally he would have made us.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," Haymitch nods approvingly.

Rebellion? I look back at the television and the tributes and see what he means. They are all standing so stiffly apart whereas Peeta and I are united together. A stronger force sticking together, we have become more memorable.

When the commentators begin to speak, everyone listens to what they have to say.

", District 12 definitely made a fiery entrance that will not be forgotten!" the male commentator says excitedly. He has purple hair and yellow cat like eyes. "Hats off to their stylists!"

"I'll tell you what I _really_ want to know," the female commentator says cunningly.

"I'm wondering what's going on between the tributes Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen! We have yet an image of them not holding hands! Close and personal I might add!"

"I'm sure the rest of Panem is dying to know as well." He shrills. "Peeta quite the handsome lad as well!"

"Oh wow." Peeta cuts in.

"And Katniss is a beautiful young girl!" his co-host adds. "We'll just have to wait and see! Hopefully we'll find out soon enough"

With that the TV switches off. Haymitch's gaze focuses between the two of us. "They really need to get a life beautiful young girl my ass!" I say turning to Peeta for approval.

Peeta wisely doesn't tell me otherwise, though his smile twitches as if he were going to deny it.

"Alright." Haymitch's voice grabs both our attention, he means business. "No lies. Truth this time. What us going on between you two?"

"We're… friends?" Peeta answers vaguely looking at me questionly.

Cinna and Portia raise their eyebrows, looking between us. "Really?"

I give them ultimate death glare. "Yes just friends," I repeat, but doubt in my voice is clear.

Haymitch looks at us for a long time before seeming to come to a decision. "Ok here's how we are going to play it. 'Just Friends' is boring. Tomorrow is training you two will stick together the whole time, eat together, laugh together, muck around, help each other out and most importantly drop some hints that you two are more than that." He says. "You got it?"

"Wait…What?" I ask, very struck by the idea of all my training time with Peeta when I need to focus.

"Peeta and You will-" I interject "I get that but do you mean like lovers because if so there is no way I'm not doing it!"

"Listen, sweetheart, your huge display at the reaping and following on from that has gotten them all excited, you've grabbed their attention and I suggest keeping it. It's something new for these games, tributes are supposed to fear each other, and you two have brought friendship and commitment to it. You have given them a couple to route for, not just any plain old tribute. And my job is to help you in these games and I'm telling you this is the way to do it!"

"Try it out for the Training, hint something more to your relationship, Peeta play to your strengths with Katniss, and Katniss try not to be so stubborn." Haymitch continues.

The whole idea that Haymitch has concocted troubles me, not in the way you'd think though. I'm scared that by playing along with all this, my true feelings will show and then that's when things will get complicated.

I nod my head and glance at Peeta who truthfully seems indifferent about the whole thing. I'm not even sure I could pull it off. In what world have I ever been good at that sort of thing? I will just have to play along with Peeta; he will know how to lead it.

"Go to bed and let the grown-ups talk." Haymitch announces. "I think we've all had enough drama today."

Peeta and I silently head through the corridor, but he stops me with his arm. "Cinna showed me this cool spot up on the roof, it's a bit windy though, cant here a thing."

I easily translate this as in, '_I want to talk and up on the roof they won't hear us.'_I'm sure all around here the Capitol have planted surveillance cameras; it's hard to feel comfortable when you feel you're being watched.

I think I know what he wants to talk about, he wants an explanation about the avox girl, and he probably wants to talk about what we're going to do tomorrow. And I could use a good talk to, it's easy with him, I feel safe almost, so I decide to say Yes because I'm not even sure I'd get to sleep now, so staying up never hurt anyone.

"Sure," Peeta shoots me a quick smile before leading the way.

I follow him down the hall, he opens a door that reads _do not enter _it opens to a flight of stairs, once at the top it's like a whole other world, beautifully tiled area, with a view of the whole city. It freezing up here and so windy, now I know it's a safe place to talk, it's so beautiful up here, and I decide Peeta and I will escape up here tomorrow as well. I walk toward the edge and go to look down over the railing but am shot back up, "Oh yeah I forgot to warn you about that, Cinna told me it's a force field, just in case anyone tries to jump.

I shake at the thought but look back out at the view. It's breathtaking.

The city is so alive with lights, honking car horns bustling streets, it's like nothing I could of ever dreamed of. But then I think back to what they're putting us through and think how could they live in such luxury and let the rest of us live so small? I want to run down there and tear it all down and away from them, but I know I can't.

So I guess the force fields up there for a reason, maybe someone's tried to jump in the past, it is a long way down, an easy escape from the games.

Peetas hand slowly goes toward it, it seems like he wants to touch it, his eyes furrow in interest, then his hand snaps back as I hear the zap, and he sighs muttering something to himself.

I look around trying to find something else for us to do. "Hey, look there's a garden," I say. "Want to check it out?"

The garden is so beautiful and lush, hard to think the capitol would care for something so natural. Plants of all kinds, different colours everywhere, surround us, wind chimes everywhere clattering so loudly, I know from this its safe to talk about whatever's on his mind.

"What did you want to talk about Peeta?" I say, but making sure to keep my voice low just in case I was mistaken.

"I just wanted to tell you that all that Haymitch has said, isn't a big deal you don't need to be worried, we don't have to get caught making out by the weapons area, we can easily pull it off by the edible plants station I'm sure."

"Seriously? You choose to joke around now" I say laughing to myself.

"No, but I'm serious it doesn't have to be a huge deal."

"For you Peeta! Your good at faking it, I have no clue how I can do this." Peeta grins at this knowing how right I am.

"No, but you'll do fine, actually more than fine you will do great, because you have Peeta Mellark to lead you in the right direction." Peeta says draping his jacket over me in a gentleman like way warming me up from the cold.

"Any ideas? What is your signature move that will even get the district 2 girl to swoon?" I ask. Actually perplexed at what he is capable of.

Peeta looks down a nervous chuckle leaves his lips. I even think he's blushing! "Well...we could try something like…"

He gains back his composure. "OK! Say that you trip over a fallen spear," he says and pushes me making me lose my balance." Then I, the trusty knight in shining armour will catch you like this," He says catching me close to the ground, invading my personal space once again for the day! He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and follows it down through to the tip of my braid. I blush as his eyes go from my lips to my eyes. "And this…" He says leaning down to kiss my cheek, but I turn and before I know it I am kissing Peeta Mellark.

It's a short lived kiss as we both quickly pull away at this mistake. What have I done? He probably thinks I'm a freak.

….awkward silence for a long time.

"So…" Peeta says slowly, his voice sounding a bit out of pitch, now I know I'm going to get it. "What's with the Delly Cartwright lookalike?"

I sigh in relief, thank god! I guess he knew I'm good with that stuff and I'm grateful for the conversation change, but this topic isn't something I really want to discuss either but I know he deserves and explantion.

"We were hiding in the woods, waiting for game," I whisper.

"You and your father?"

I shake my head. "No, me and Gale." Peeta eyes dart away, but I continue the story ignoring him "The whole forest had gone quiet, not even a bird singing, so we knew something was wrong. Moments later, the girl bursts through the trees. It was easy to see that she was running for her life she had a pleading look in her eyes, she wanted our help, but it was too dangerous for us to go and help her. And then the hovercraft just appeared out of nowhere. A net fell on her and they pulled her up. They shot a spear through the boy that was with her. She screamed something. I think it was his name." I back up at Peeta. "They hauled them both into the hovercraft and then they disappeared, I think he was dead, I have regrated not saving her."

Peeta still remains silent. Then I wonder what he would have done, I mean he would have helped her, it's just in his nature, he is a better person then me. I hid away saving exposure. Peeta would put his life forward to save innocent people any day I would think.

The words escape my mouth before I can stop them, "I wonder if she'll look forward to seeing me die."

"Don't say that Katniss, she wouldn't have expected you to help her, by putting your life at risk. What good would both you being avoxs do?" He says clasping my hand tenderly with a soft smile. So reassuring and comforting it almost makes me feel better. "Maybe."

But I shake my head; he needs to understand "You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope."

Peeta says nothing, but I know that he understands now he was that for me. Our experience speaks the truth for us.

"I'm tired, it's getting late we should probably head inside." But I feel like there is one more thing I need to add. "Umm Peeta? I'm sorry about the kiss," He pauses for a moment before getting up and taking my hand. And leading me back to my room, he still hasn't answered me, maybe he feels uncomfortable about it like me. So I drop his hand and open my door, taking one last look at him before he turns around.

"I can't imagine why.." With that he closes his door

What does he mean by that? This only adds to my growing confusions about Peeta! We are friends nothing more I whisper to myself. But I can't stop blushing around him, and the butterflies in my stomach are multiplying. My heart is beating to fast I think it will explode, and now my mind keeps going back to the kiss, the nothing kiss.

He must feel it to; I don't understand why I chose now to rely so much on him put so much trust into him. Feel safe around him. Even with Gale it's not like that. God Gale my mind goes back to him, what he was going to say to me, it doesn't really matter now though I reassure myself the chances of me going home is slim. But my issues with Peeta are still current and growing. I need to find some way to get rid of it before the games. I need to have focus. I cannot dream about Peeta tonight. Oh wait, I haven't explained about that yet have I….

**Tahnk you for reading! Review, it doesn't take long and it really makes my day! So I'm going away first thing tomorrow, so im glad I got this chapter in, so you dont have to wait to long for the next one. The bad thing about the beach house…no internet, but the perks are tanning, maybe I'll get some inspiration for the next chapter.**

**Later xx**


End file.
